


I Still Burn For You

by MsKittenMarie88



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Betrayal, Drinking, Drugged Sex, F/M, Lies, Overdosing, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKittenMarie88/pseuds/MsKittenMarie88
Summary: Inspired By the song Flames By MOD SUN Featuring Avril Lavigne.
Relationships: Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Yukino Aguria/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Okay This story was inspired by The song Flames by MOD SUN (feat. Avril Lavigne) although this song will not be featured in this chapter. To Say I've been obsessed with song is a understatement.**

**For this story most of songs will be by those artists.**

**Lucy's singing voice will be Avril's And Laxus' will be MOD SUN.**

**I do NOT Own Fairy Tail, the characters, or the songs.**

**The songs featured in this Chapter are Dumb Blonde by Avril Lavigne and Warrior By Avril Lavigne Both on the album Head Above Water**

**Also Thank you for the support on my other stories, It means a lot. ^.^**

* * *

**_ Lucy's POV _ **

"WHAT! You have got to be kidding!?" I growled throwing the papers in my hand in the air. I glared at my manager, MiraJane, I was totally pissed at the situation to say the least.

"I'm sorry Lucy... But it's true... It's already set up..." Mira tried to explain.

"There's no fucking way I'm doing it! I never wanted to see that good for nothing cheating bastard ever fucking again!" I ranted. "That's why I left in the first place! He can have that stupid whore of his sing it I'm not..." I crossed my arms under my chest and stomped my foot on the ground.

"It's not up for discussion and that's final... You are going to do the collaboration if you like it or not... He doesn't want anyone else but you for it..." Mira reasoned.

"Not happening... He can find someone else... He's done it before, he can do it again..." I said as I gathered my purse and things. "He can kiss my ass, I'm done with him..." I finished as I walked out of the meeting room.

Once I was home in my apartment and the door was closed I finally let my tears fall. I leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor. I can't face him, not again, not after what he did. And with my best friend at the time. I won't go through with it. I thought I burned that song right after I wrote it.

**_ ~~Flashback~~ _ **

_I had just finished my part of the recording of our newest song and I was headed home. I shared an apartment with my long time boyfriend. We've been together since I was a freshman in high school. We started the band about a year or so ago. We were doing great. At the top of the charts. We had our best friends with us the whole way._

_Him and I were the lead singers, I played the keyboard or piano a bit depending on the song. But every song we had we both sang. We had fun. Then there was Gajeel our lead guitarist, he can be a jerk but I tolerate him since he's one of my boyfriend's best friend and my best friend Levy's boyfriend. Then on the base we have Bickslow. Crazy ass guy, love him truly. Then my best friend and Bickslow's girlfriend, Cana on drums. The girl is the best although she loves to drink, there wasn't a day that she was actually sober. I rolled my eyes thinking about our crazy band,_ The Slayers.

_I got home, hoping that my boyfriend is finally home from the gym. Nothing gets me all hot and bothered more then watching him work out. I get inside and I hear the stereo blaring from our bedroom. Typical he always blares the music when he takes a shower. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the bedroom. I get to the door and I hear something banging against the wall. I shrugged it off, maybe he's trying to use the wall as a drum again._

_I opened the door and froze. He laid there on his back on the bed with Cana on top of him riding him like she was cow girl. She was moaning and screaming. How I didn't hear that I don't know. He had his eyes closed, his face looked strained. His hands on her hips as he grunts with every thrust upward._

_"Oh fuck... Harder baby... Please..." Cana moaned as she leaned back with her hands on his thighs for balance. Her eyes were closed otherwise she'd see me. "Fuck! Yes Baby more!" She cried out._

_I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I ground my teeth together. So many years together and he goes does this to me. How could he, why would he? So many questions kept swirling around my head._

_"Oh God! YES! I'm gonna... Oh fuck! I'm gonna Cum!" Cana yelled followed by, "LAXUS!" Cana screams as she falls forward laying on top of him._

_"Oh fuck..." Laxus grunts as he cums._

_Both of them are panting, I couldn't hold back the strangled sob that slipped out. I covered my mouth as the tears fell freely. Cana quickly sat up and turned her head towards me and her eyes went wide and muttered, "Shit..." I didn't stay any longer I ran out. I left and ran I didn't have any idea of where to go at the time and I didn't care I needed to get as far away from him as possible._

**_ ~~End Of Flashback~~ _ **

I swore from that day on I would never work with, talk to, be with, be around, be near that bastard again.

* * *

**_ Back at the Meeting - Mira's POV _ **

We all watched as Lucy high tailed it out of here. My heart ached for her. She's been struggling for a year with losing him. I don't blame her really, I would have done the same thing if I caught my fiance with another woman. And one who I thought was my best friend. We all knew what happened. After she left she showed up at her adopted sister Erza's and her husband Jellal's house.

"You should have known she would react like that... I'm not sure if anyone here knows this but..." Levy nervously pulled at the loose string of her sleeve, "I only know because the one night she wasn't answering her phone, so I decided to go over and check on her... Oh my god..." Levy said as tears formed in her eyes. "There was so much blood..." Myself and the others all gasped, Blood? What does she mean blood.

"Blood? Levy what do you mean by that?" My sister, Lisanna asked.

"She had cut her wrists... I found her on the bathroom floor... She also took I don't know how many sleeping pills but they were scattered on the floor... I had taken her to the hospital... They wanted to call Laxus since he was still her emergency contact, but I told them not to that I would tell him... I made up some excuse as to why they couldn't call him... I didn't care she was the only thing I had on my mind..." Levy was becoming hard to understand as she started crying.

From the looks on everyone's faces and their reactions no one else knew. I was starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea. I didn't want her to end up doing something like that again.

I cleared my throat, "Guys... I found something out about the whole thing that happened..." They all looked at me waiting for me to continue. Honestly I didn't know how to tell them. I took a deep breath, "Laxus had no idea that it was Cana... Cana had drugged his drink..." All but Levy looked pissed but I didn't know at who.

"Did he say that? He's a guy..." I cut my sister off.

"No... Cana admitted it after being confronted by the entire band... Bickslow was beyond pissed off. Laxus kicked her out of the band, and then hired Natsu for the drums... Bickslow left willingly with no hard feelings and that's when he hired Sting to take Bickslow's spot... Laxus had said he won't allow any other girls in the band except for Lucy..." I said sitting down figuring out how to tell my fiance the news.

"Poor Lucy... What do we do? I've read the lyrics... It's good song and both you and Freed are right it suits them... They both want each other back but Lucy's too hurt to even try... And you know her, she's stubborn and pig headed and she wouldn't listen or believe any of that... I'm really worried about her..." Lisanna said as she chewed on her nail. Something she only did when she was anxious.

"Do you think she would do it again?" Yukino spoke up.

"I don't know... I would love to think she wouldn't but... Honestly I don't know..." Levy confessed. "There's only one other person who knows what happened that night and that's Gajeel... He came to the hospital because he thought I was in trouble then got totally pissed because ,and I quote, 'his bunny' was hurt..." I saw Levy roll her eyes as she giggled at the nick name.

"His bunny?" I asked out loud. Everyone has heard Gajeel call her different versions of that name. But we all thought it was because they were more then friends when it turned out he was with Levy and Lucy was more like his sister then anything.

Levy laughed, "Yes! Oh my God, she hates being called that but allows only him to get away with it... It all started Freshman year, she dressed up in a bunny costume for Halloween and he's called her bunny or bunny-girl ever since... It was so stupid..." Levy had a sad smile on her face.

My phone rang and seen it was Freed, I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face.

"Hey honey..." I said.

" _Hello, Love. How'd she take it?_ " Freed asked me.

I sighed, "Just like you'd expect... She stormed out of here while yelling there was no way in hell she would do it..." I said sadly.

I heard him sigh, " _Laxus refuses to continue the band if she doesn't do it... He's a mess even to this day. We had a tour in the works and he said he didn't want to do it..._ " He said. He sounded sad. Not that I blame him. We were all friends for years. We were all close.

"I'll see if I can get Levy and the other girls to try and change her mind... We don't exactly trust her to be on her own right now..." I said as I looked to the girls and waved my hand shooing them from the room.

" _What do you mean you don't trust her to be alone right now?_ " He asked he sounded concerned.

Once I knew the girls were gone and out of ear range I told him everything that Levy told us. I was ready to start crying while I was retelling it.

He gasped, " _You're kidding please tell me you are joking..._ " I stayed silent. " _Oh dear god... No... She needs to know the truth... Does anyone else but you know about that?_ " He asked.

"No... Just the girls, me, you and well... Gajeel but I'm guessing he hasn't said a word about it..." I said knowing Gajeel as well as I do, he wouldn't want to hurt Laxus more then he already was hurting. Laxus liked to flirt but he never ever went after anyone he always was with Lucy, he didn't need anyone else. She was his whole world.

" _No, he's never said anything like that to any of us... Laxus is having a hard enough time with everything, he doesn't need to know about that... It would kill him..._ " Freed said, you could hear the sadness in his voice. It broke my heart.

"I know... I wish there was something we could do..." I said. This entire situation sucked.

* * *

**_ Freed's POV _ **

To say I was surprised by what I heard was an understatement. Then to find out that Gajeel, one of Laxus' best friends knew the entire time. But I guess I could understand it, Levy did make him promise not to say a word.

"The most we can do is try to get her to listen to reason... But this is Lucy we are talking about... Her stubbornness rivals Laxus'." I sighed. What happened was extremely messed up to say the least. Laxus hasn't been the same since. He just wants her back.

" _If it were only that easy..._ " Mira giggled. " _I was going to tell her but she ran out of here so fast I didn't get a chance... Maybe... This is going to be so wrong and it might backfire on us but it's worth a shot..._ " Now I know my fiance very well and the way she said that scared me. She can be evil when she wants to be.

"Darling... What are you thinking?" I asked concerned. I know Mira and her crazy plans.

" _Just make sure they are all there at the studio tomorrow!_ " Mira squealed. I can only imagine what she has planned.

I sighed, "Alright... But please make sure no one is going to get hurt... Physically... It took Bickslow 2 weeks to finally get out of the hospital when he crossed Lucy... And Sting and Natsu haven't met her yet..." I pleaded.

" _Oh don't worry I have it all figured it out! See you at home honey!_ " She sang. I shook my head, I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Yes dear... See you at home..." I groaned as I hung up the phone. This really can't be good.

"Was that Mira?" Gajeel asked.

I looked over at him and glared. He looked startled. "Yes. It was. You and I need to talk..." I said in a monotone voice. He paled. Good he deserves to be scared.

"What's going on?" Laxus' asked as he walked into the room.

I sighed, "Me and you..." I pointed to Gajeel, "Are not done yet..." He gulped as I turned my attention to Laxus. "Nothing Laxus... I was just talking to Mira..." Laxus' face brightened a bit. I shook my head, "She said she's refusing to do it... But she said to give her a bit of time and she'll let us know if she can change her mind... But tomorrow we have an appointment at the studio. So go, rest up you'll need it..." Laxus' face fell as he nodded and walked away.

"Now! For you Gajeel..." I turned to face said man. "My office now!" I snapped pointing my finger to my office door. He hung his head and nodded as he walked inside. I walked in and closed the door. "Gajeel... Why didn't you say anything about Lucy's hospital visit?" I asked.

Gajeel's eyes widened as he cursed. "Shit... Did shrimp tell you?" Gajeel asked looking at the floor.

"Well, no, but she told Mira and the other girls about it, then Mira just told me..." I answered.

"Shrimp made me promise not to say a word especially not to Laxus... Believe me I wanted to tell him from the beginning but she made me keep my mouth shut. Plus... This is Bunny we're talking about... I never thought she would do something like that. She stayed with us for a month before we allowed her back into her apartment. We set up rules, she had to call us every 2 hours except at night when we knew she would be sleeping. Shrimp would stay most nights with her. She had to take the medication she was given and we checked..." Gajeel went on to explain.

I was surprised by how thorough they were. "So, that was the only time then?" I asked.

"Yeah... She hasn't since... I broke down the door one time because she ended up falling asleep in the middle of the day and she never called and wouldn't answer her phone. Shrimp was about to have a panic attack when she didn't answer so we went over to make sure nothing was wrong..." Gajeel said leaning back in the chair.

I sighed. "Alright... Let's just hope Laxus never finds out... It'll break him..." I said dismissing him. I rubbed my temples. ' _I just hope Mira knows what she's doing..._ ' I thought to myself.

"Freed..." I looked up to see Laxus.

"Laxus? What can I do for you?" I asked.

He looked at the floor, his face has several emotions flicker across it. "Is it true..." I raised my eyebrow in question. "That Lucy was in the hospital?" Laxus asked. My jaw dropped.

"How... How did you..." I stammered out.

"I over heard Gajeel talking about it with Levy once... All I heard was Lucy, visit, and hospital... So I wasn't totally sure until now..." Laxus said sitting down while looking at his hands in his lap.

I sighed, "Laxus... You can only imagine how she felt when she saw what happened... She doesn't know what actually happened and she refuses to talk about you... And I can't give you the details of any of it... That's not my place... Just... Just wait till tomorrow at the studio..." I said giving a sad smile.

"Wait... What do you mean the studio tomorrow? You said Mira said she refused to do the song..." Laxus said sounding confused.

"Trust me okay..." He nodded. "Okay... Not me really... But trust Mira..." He paled and his eyes widened. I chuckled a bit, "Yes that's how I looked when she told me to leave it to her... So I have no idea what she's planning... I just know she doesn't plan to hog tie the poor girl..." I sighed and shook my head.

"Should we have swat on stand by?" Laxus asked in all seriousness.

"I haven't decided just yet...I'm considering it..." I said as I got up and ushered him out of my office. I closed the door and locked it for the night. I patted him on the shoulder, "We will do our best... Now let's go home and get some rest... It's going to be a LONG day tomorrow..." I groaned. He nodded and walked off to his car.

**_ Laxus' POV _ **

I was Laxus Dreyar, I was never supposed to fall in love. I was the guy that had a new girl every night. That's how I was all through high school. Well, until she got transferred in her freshman year. She was different. She was gorgeous. Even all the other guys had eyes on her. I was cocky I told them all I'd have her within the month. I figured give her time to get settled into the new school before trying to get into her pants and have my fun.

Needless to say things didn't work that way. She was smart, she was sassy, she could keep me on my toes. Come backs came easy for her. By the time that month was up I felt like it was never going to happen. I almost came to terms of just being someone who would tease her and just have some fun bantering with now and then. I almost gave up until the night she showed up at my place during a thunder storm crying. I always hated seeing girls cry. It pissed me off to say the least.

But this was Lucy, it hurt instead of piss me off. When I invited her inside she told me her mom died and that her dad was being a jerk about it. And she just wanted to forget about it all, wanted to get back at her dad. She heard the rumors of my reputation and since I had a habit of teasing her she figured why not come to me. I almost laughed. Then she threw the bet in my face. She heard from one of her friends that I made a bet involving her. I was shocked. But she didn't care about the bet and that I would become an asshole to her afterwards.

I would have had no issue, but I've grown to know her and to actually respect her. I couldn't see hurting her like that. So, I told her no. She was almost pissed off but I explained myself. She said she understood and that was the first night I allowed a girl to stay at my place, in my bed, without fucking their brains out. Never once have I ever brought anyone home but she was the first. And it stayed that way. I never had another girl after that. She became my girlfriend. We started a band about a year and half afterwards.

After I left Freed, I got in my car and just sat there staring at the steering wheel. She did everything to make it so I couldn't contact her. Changed her number, changed apartments, changed cars, almost everything possible. The only thing I have of her is her albums. The only way I can hear voice. I missed her since that day.

**_ ~~Flashback~~ _ **

_I woke up in bed, naked, with a giant headache. I didn't remember anything, including how I got home from the gym. My head was pounding, I tried to open my eyes but the brightness of the room hurt my eyes. It took a few tries to get them open, but even then I could only squint._

_"Fuck dude..." I groaned. It felt like my body got hit by a truck. I looked over at the clock and it read 6:30pm. I looked around and seen the bed was a total mess, I went to get up as I threw the sheet off me and noticed the condom I was wearing. It was filled too. I was confused beyond belief. Me and Lucy never use them not with her being on the shot._

_I shook my head taking off and throwing it in the trash then I grabbed my phone to call her. It said her phone was disconnected. I tried calling Levy, no answer. I called Gajeel figuring he was with his little girlfriend. When he answered the phone he began screaming at me._

_"What the fuck dude! How could you do that to Bunny you bastard!" Gajeel screamed. I raised an eyebrow._

_"What are talking about? I didn't do anything to her... I haven't seen her since she left earlier for the studio... Where is she anyway?" I asked as I was hearing Gajeel's girl in the back ground yelling about how I was a cheating bastard. Which made me even more confused. I've never cheated on Lucy and never would, she means too much for me to do that._

_"Dude don't fuck with me!" Gajeel growled._

_"I'm not? I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about..." I groaned as I slide my hand down my face._

_"Dude did you just wake up? Was Cana that good? Better then Bunny?" Gajeel spat. Wait. What? Cana?_

_"What the fuck does that drunk have to do with anything?" I asked remembering how I ran into her at the gym. She never goes to the gym so seeing her there was strange on its own._

_"What does she have to do... Seriously you fucking bastard! You're unbelievable. You swore Bunny was the only one... How the fuck could you betray her like this..." Gajeel said as I heard Little Blue crying in the background._

_"What are you talking about? Lucy is it! I'm not with nor will I ever be with anyone other then her! And like I asked what does the drunk have to do with it?" I demanded._

_"Dude..." Gajeel chuckled, "You're a piece of work let me tell you... You swore you weren't going to be that guy again..." Gajeel snapped._

_"I'm not? What the fuck are you even talking about? Because I haven't got a clue. You're not making any sense..." I said as I groaned in pain. "Damn... My fucking head is killing me... Fuck just come over I need a shower and my head is pounding like hell..." I said hanging up the phone. I don't know what all that was about but I'll find out when he gets here._

_By the time I got out of the shower I had Gejeel, Little Blue, Bickslow and Cana in my living room. Cana looked nervous, she was biting her nails. The other 3 looked pissed and I couldn't figure out why._

_"What the fuck is going on now? I can't get a hold of Lucy no matter what I try... I'm starting to get worried..." I said sitting down in the empty arm chair._

_"You want to explain to us why Lucy was saying she saw you fucking Cana?" Levy growled._

_I blinked in confusion. I barked out a laugh, "You've got to be kidding... There's no way I'd touch the drunk... No offense Bicks but No way in hell..." I leaned back and noticed how Cana got an angry look on her face. I raised an eyebrow looking at her._

_"You bastard!" Cana yelled._

_"What the fuck are you going on about?" I asked still confused._

_Little Blue looked at Cana with a questionable look. "Cana why are you getting angry?" Little Blue asked._

_"N-n-nothing..." Cana stuttered as she shrank back into the couch._

_"Cana... What did you do?" Bicks asked. He was angry I could see it on it face, his knuckles were turning white with how hard he was clenching his fists._

_Cana looked away chewing on her thumb nail. "I-I... Fuck it... I don't give a shit anymore... I drugged his drink when he was at the gym and brought him back here... And Fuck... We had sex, though he couldn't even stand up so I had to do all the work... Bastard... And yeah I saw that bitch walk in the room... But she left so I figured why stop... Went a few rounds and then left, she wasn't coming back figured get my fill before leaving..." Cana yelled she was up pacing back and forth ranting._

_Gajeel jumped up and grabbed me when I went to go after that bitch. How dare she. Lucy was supposed to be her friend._

_"You made me lose everything... She was everything to me you fucking cunt! How fucking dare you! I fucking loved her, you piece of shit! Get her the fuck out of my house!" I screamed. "She was my everything..." I whispered plopping down into the chair while putting my head in my hands._

**_ ~~End Flashback~~ _ **

That was the day I lost everything, but since Mira is her manager, Mira's been able to get copies of her albums as she comes out with them. Once Mira had us on video call with her so I could see her rehearse for a concert. I've kept some tabs on her just to make sure she's alright. But there was a time a few months back, 2 months after she left that I wasn't getting a hold of anyone. That's when I over heard Gajeel talking to his girl. I called my grandfather, since he adored her and she for some reason adored him and asked if he could look to see if she was in the hospital.

He told me that was an abuse of power, but I begged him just tell me if she was there, not why she there, just if she was. When he confirmed it I almost had a panic attack. I didn't want to think of what could have happened that she was there. So, I pushed it to the back of my mind.

I pulled the overhead visor down to look at the picture of us that I had there. Just me and her. I turned the car on to play the stereo. I let my mind wonder with the song she's singing.

**I ain't no dumb blonde**  
**I ain't no stupid Barbie doll**  
**I got my game on**  
**Watch me, watch me, watch me prove you wrong**

I love hearing her voice. I recline my seat and just lay there listening to the lyrics that she's singing.

**Well, there you go again tellin' me where I belong**  
**You put me on the bench, don't think that I can play strong**  
**So quick to condescend, well, you think I'm empty, I'm not**  
**You won't be so confident when I'm crushin' you from the top (Oh)**

An angel... That's what she's always been... My angel... I'll do everything I can to try and get her back, my life means nothing without her...

**I'm a babe, I'm a boss and I'm makin' this money (Uh-huh)**  
**I can flip like a switch and I cut like a blade (Try to get it now)**  
**I can sting like a bee, but I'm sweeter than honey (Uh-huh)**  
**And I'm quick as a whip so get outta my way (Come and get it now)**

I slowly drifted off, my only thought being of her. Her and her wonderful smile.

* * *

**_ Lucy's Apartment - Lucy's POV _ **

I stepped out of the shower after crying for an hour. How dare they ask me to do that song with him. I wrapped a towel around myself and stared at myself in the mirror. The make-up I was wearing was all washed off. Now you can see the bag under my eyes, how tight my skin seems to have gotten. Since that day, I must admit that I haven't exactly been taking care of myself I like should.

Doctor's have said that I lost too much weight too fast, which honestly I don't care. It's bad enough I have Levy and Gajeel always coming over here. They practically shove food down my throat if I don't eat what they think I should. I looked down at my wrist at the scar that sits there. I ran my fingers over it and I can feel the tears threatening to fall again.

I shake my head and walk out to get clothes. "Nice place you got here Bunny..." I stopped and looked over at my bed, there's Gajeel laying on his back.

"What The fuck! GAJEEL! WHAT THE HELL! GET OUT! YOU PERV!" I screamed throwing a shoe at him making him laugh as he runs out of the room.

"What did you do this time Gaj?" Levy's voice drifted into my ears.

"Gihi... Didn't mean to scare her..." I heard Gajeel cracking up.

"Lu..." Levy walks into the room and stops dead in her tracks. "Okay I get it now... You deserved that Gajeel..." Levy yelled out the door to the living room.

I sighed, "What are you guys doing here?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Well, Mira sent us to see if you're okay... She said the song was just a thought... She's not going to force you to do it. But we still need to be at the studio tomorrow morning..." Levy said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are we going to the studio if she's not trying to make me do that song?" I asked.

"She said she talked Freed into canceling their session so we could have ours and to do theirs a different day..." Levy explained.

I'm still not believing her, "And why should I believe that? Should I asked Gajeel or call Freed myself... Neither one of them can lie to save their lives..." I said watching her face to see how she reacts.

"Go head! Gajeel is right on the couch... BUT! You may want to get dressed first!" Levy giggled as I looked down to see I was still in a towel.

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, now out!" I said going to my dresser.

**_ Levy's POV _ **

I ran out to the living room, "That was close..." I mumbled.

"What's up shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"You need to be convincing..." I glared at him, "If she asks you about tomorrow and the studio, you know nothing expect that Freed canceled your session... Got it!" I said through grit teeth.

He nodded as he turned back to look at Lu's bedroom door. "She's going to be pissed..." He muttered.

"Yeah well, she needs to stop being pig headed and listen to the truth... What happened is fucked up yes, but... She should be taking it out on Cana not Laxus!" I ranted.

"She doesn't talk to her either... Well, actually she did worst to Cana... She made it so Cana couldn't even get a job at fast food joint... Gihi..." Gajeel chuckled.

"I don't even want to know how she did that one..." I said shaking my head.

"You guys really need to stop thinking you got to come by here everyday... I'm fine..." Lu said walking out of the bedroom wearing jean shorts and a dark pink tank top.

"Tough luck, Bunny... You're stuck with us..." Gajeel said laying with his arms behind his head on the couch. I shook my head.

"Honestly... I don't have the patients to deal with you guys right now..." Lu said throwing her hands up in the air and walking back into her bedroom.

"You don't get that choice Bunny!" Gajeel yelled from the couch. I sighed, things with these 2 will never change.

"Lu! Come on just hear us out?" I said following her.

"Lev... As much as I love you, the answer is no! Specially since this has to do with good for nothing piece of shit cheating bastard! I'm done! I want nothing to do with anything with him..." Lu yelled, she was seething. Her face was going red with anger.

"Lu... Just listen!" I yelled.

"Why? Hm? Why are you of all people defending him? Why because of Gajeel? Trying to stay on his good side?" Lu said in a unnatural calm voice.

"No Lu! You just need to sit down and listen!" I yelled pointing to the bed. "I had enough of this! Both of you are miserable. He's canceled the tour, he won't produce any more music, and he won't do any more shows! And you! Oh My God! You were in the damn hospital only a few months ago!" I stomped my foot on the ground before I began pacing in front of her. "You both are stubborn and pig headed! If you don't do this I will tell him! You made me swear not to tell him, the same with Gajeel! You need to do this! Sit down and talk! The situation isn't what it seems!" I continued to rant.

**_ Gajeel's POV _ **

I could hear Shrimp going off on Bunny, boy was this comical. I heard her threaten her with telling Laxus of what she did and I jumped out of my seat and ran in the room ready to jump in. Bunny threw a pillow at Shrimp.

"GET OUT!" Bunny screamed. It hurt my damn ears. She had tears falling from her eyes, one thing I hate seeing is a woman crying, specially Bunny.

"NO! We're not leaving till you sit down, shut up and fucking listen!" Shrimp yelled back. My jaw dropped and eyes widened. In the years I've been with Shrimp I've never once heard her like this.

"Alright girls... Calm down before someone gets hurt or says something they'll regret..." I tried to reason stepping in between the 2 angry women. Do I have a death wish? No. Am I stupid? Probably. Am I a fool? Yes, A complete fool for stepping in the middle of these 2.

Because of what happened next I will forever deny that it happened. Shrimp jumped at Bunny as Bunny jump at Shrimp. I had to act fast. I grabbed Shrimp around her waist pulling her away as I caught Bunny and threw her over my shoulder. Now Bunny was hanging upside down over my shoulder hitting my back and screaming at me. While Shrimp is kicking her feet and swinging her arms and screaming at me to put her down.

To say I needed back up was an understatement. I sighed as I carried both of them to the living room. I sat in the middle of the couch putting Shrimp on one side of me and Bunny on the other. They went to get up and I grabbed them by the back of their shirts and pulled them back down to sit.

"Alright! Enough! Both of you need a time out!" I yelled pulling my phone out. I sighed as I opened my messages and sent out a mass text, ' _NEED BACKUP NOW BUNNYS_ ' to Mira, Freed and Lisanna. I sat back with a sigh. Every few minutes I had to pull one or both of them back to sit.

15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. "It's Opened!" I yelled. The door opened and in came the 3 people I sent the text to. "Finally... I thought these 2 were going to kill each other." I stated as they all took seats.

"What's going on? We were all going to dinner?" Mira asked crossing her arms.

I went over the events that lead up to now with some unneeded input from the 2 girls I'm sitting in the middle of.

Mira sighed. "I see... Lucy, sweetie..." Mira began until she was cut off.

"Don't Sweetie me! I want all of you to leave now! I don't want to hear any of it!" Bunny yelled as she went to jump up. I put my arm out in front of her and pushed her back down to sit.

"Bunny..." I growled. "Stay seated!" I snapped. She stuck her tongue out at me and turned her head away with a 'Hmph...' crossing her arms and legs. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior. I gave our 3 guests a look that said 'See what I mean'.

Mira shook her head and sighed, "Lucy! Now stop it, we have something to tell you... And it's the truth! You know damn well I would never defend anyone unless they were telling the truth." Mira said giving pleading eyes to Bunny. Bunny rolled her eyes. I wanted to laugh. She had no idea how much she was like Laxus.

"Yeah right... I seen everything with my own eyes! There's no way in hell I want to ever see him ever again!" Bunny spat. "I don't care what excuses he came up with! He's nothing but a Liar and a Cheat!" Bunny continued to rant. Bunny growled and some how dodged me and walked into the kitchen. I heard her going through cabinets.

"Bunny! Get back in here! We're not done with you!" I yelled ready to get up when she came back in drinking out of a bottle of vodka. My eyes widened. "What the fuck Bunny?! You don't drink!" I yelled standing up.

"Sit your ass down Black Steel." Bunny growled. Why I obeyed I don't know. Bunny tipped the bottle up to her mouth and downed a quarter of it at one shot.

"Lu! What are you doing?" Shrimp asked. She sounded concerned. I don't blame her, Bunny never drinks and I do mean never!

"What ever the hell I want! It's my apartment! I can do whatever I fucking choose to do..." We all stared wide eyed at her, she's like a different person, an angrier person. "I don't even want any of you here! I want all of you to leave!" Bunny yelled while pointing to the door. Though I don't think anyone was going to tell her she was pointing to her bedroom door.

"Lucy! Stop it! Cana drugged him! She admitted it!" Mira yelled. If it was me I would have told her when she wasn't drinking because she may not remember any of this in the morning. But who am I to judge.

Bunny snorted... She actually fucking snorted, "Yeah right..." Bunny let out a choked laugh, "What other lies are you going to believe or try to get me to believe?" Bunny asked as she was swaying side to side.

"Bunny... No one's lying... It's the truth..." She shot me a glare that probably would have killed me if looks could kill. I gulped, "Listen... Cana is the one that said she drugged him to get back at you for some high school bullshit... Laxus didn't even know it wasn't you..." I tried to reason.

"You're his best friend, of course you're going to lie for his sorry good for nothing ass... Why haven't either one of them try to tell me before? Oh yeah that's right because they needed time to think of an excuse that they thought I would actually believe... Nope not believing it... Sorry, next contestant please!" Bunny said holding the bottle in the air as she turned around to go back to the kitchen. I shook my head.

I looked at the others trying to figure out what should we do. Shrimp looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed. I didn't have a choice it was the only card to play we had left. I gave a sympathetic look to everyone as I pulled out my phone. I opened my messages and typed a message ' _COME QUICK ASAP_ ' and sent it to Laxus and then another with her address.

 **Laxus:** _WTF?_

 **Me:** _Bunny_

 **Laxus:** _15_

I sighed knowing we're playing with fire at the moment. But I don't know what else to do. There's enough of us to keep it from getting too physical. I just hope we can hold her off till he gets here.

I looked over when I heard a shattering noise. "Fuck..." I said as I jumped to my feet and entered the kitchen. What I found wasn't pretty.

* * *

**_ Laxus' POV _ **

I was startled out of my dream by my phone. I looked around and saw I was still in my car. ' _Shit... Freed's going to kill me..._ ' I thought as I picked up my phone and seen 2 messages from Gajeel.

 **Gajeel:** _COME QUICK ASAP_

Followed by an address. I raised an eyebrow.

 **Me:** _WTF?_

 **Gajeel:** _Bunny_

It felt like my blood froze right there on the spot. So many questions going through my head. I looked and seen the address. I typed it in to the GPS and said it was 15 minutes away.

 **Me:** _15_

I put my phone down and started my engine as I peeled out of the parking lot. I heard the song playing and I had to chuckle.

**And I won't bow, I won't break**  
**No, I'm not afraid to do whatever it takes**  
**I'll never bow, I'll never break**

The song was her. Her voice. Her personality. It was just her. She described herself perfectly. Or at least that's how I see her.

**'Cause I'm a warrior, I fight for my life**  
**Like a soldier all through the night**  
**And I won't give up, I will survive, I'm a warrior**  
**And I'm stronger, that's why I'm alive**  
**I will conquer, time after time**  
**I'll never falter, I will survive, I'm a warrior**

I looked at the GPS and saw I was almost there. It always amazed me how I got lost in her voice. I got thinking, it had to be pretty bad if he was telling me to come over. She's not going to be happy to see me. I don't know what's going on for him to tell me to come over. God, I hope she's alright.

I parked my car and ran up the 2 flights of stairs and walked down the hall. I saw Freed standing outside the door.

* * *

**I will continue this but after I'm done with Chapter 2, I will only continue depending on the reviews. Just like my other stories.**

**Also... I have a total of 4 stories being worked on at the moment all at the same time.**

**I've been rotating between them.**

**Write a few pages on one then to another one and so on.**

**This one and the 4th one are the ones taking the longest.**

**Sorry I will get more Chapters out...**

**Did I forget to mention I'm also binge watching a TV Series' that I need to catch up on as well as working on some of my art.**

**Not sure if you knew or not but my profile picture as well as the cover photo for every story I did myself. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY Chapter 2! I was able to update this story and one other one today! YAY!**

**And of course I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

**_ Laxus POV _ **

"Freed!" He looked my way with a look a of shock on his face. "What's going on?" I asked.

"La-Laxus... Wh-What are you doing here?" Freed asked me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Gajeel texted me and told me to come here, something about Lucy..." I said looking down.

Freed sighed, "Laxus... I'm sorry to say but... She's a total mess... I can't even describe it... She's been drinking..." Freed said. To say my eyes almost popped out of my head is an understatement. The girl never drinks. She even hates the smell of the stuff.

"Let me in..." I said. He nodded and opened the door. When I walked in everyone but Gajeel looked shocked to see me.

"About time..." Gajeel said getting up. Everyone looked at him in surprise and he just shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to me and motioned with his head to follow.

"What's going on? You know she's going to flip for me being here..." I whispered.

"She's destroying herself... She's not eating, not sleeping, she's been drinking a lot by the looks of her trash can..." I could tell he was holding something back.

"What else... You look like you're holding something back..." I asked as we walked into what looked like a bedroom. I looked over and saw Little Blue rubbing Lucy's back. That's when I heard it. Lucy's crying. I saw the bandages wrapped around her hands, arms, and knees. It broke my heart. I saw that her and Little Blue's hair was wet. I looked at Gajeel who had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the doorway.

"I'm not sure how you're going to take this..." Gajeel said looking over at the girls. Little Blue gave me a sad smile. "Is she sobered up enough?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah... Although I don't how she's going to handle this..." Little Blue said motioning her hand towards me.

Gajeel sighed, "A few months ago she was in the hospital for..." He really looked conflicted. He sighed, "For an over dose and cutting her wrists... Shrimp came over one night because she wasn't answering her phone and she had found her." Gajeel explained.

Levy looked at me as she walked over to me. She sighed then began telling me what happened.

* * *

**_ ~~Flashback - Levy's POV~~ _ **

_"Gajeel... She's not answering... I'm getting worried!" I said. I've been calling Lu for at least an hour. She always answers specially if it's me._

_"Calm down Shrimp... It's barely been 2 months since they broke up... No matter how fucked up the situation was..." Gajeel said muttering the last part thinking I couldn't hear him._

_"You have to admit though, this is unusual specially for Lu!" I practically yelled._

_"Okay so what, why don't we go over to her place then? If you're so worried about her..." Gajeel asked._

_"You're a genius! I'll go over! You know how she feels about you coming around..." I said sadly. Ever since the break up Lu hasn't liked seeing Gajeel, reminds her of Laxus too much, which we understand._

_"Yeah... I guess you're right... Let me know what's going on alright?" Gajeel said as I nodded._

_"Thanks babe!" I said kissing his cheek and running out the door. I got into my Orange Mini Cooper, I love this car you have no idea, and drove over to Lu's apartment. I got to the 2nd floor, and walked straight to her door. I knocked twice. No answer. I knocked again a bit more frantically. Still No answer. I went into my purse and pulled out my keys. Luckily I have a key to her place._

_I unlocked the door and went inside. I saw that it was dark inside. I turned on the light and looked around. I didn't see anyone. But I heard music coming from her bedroom. I sighed in relief. Though it was short lived as I walked into the bedroom and seen the bathroom light on. I walked over yelling to her._

_"Lu! Hey! It's me... Levy!" I yelled but no answer. I opened the door and the scene I walked into made me scream._

_There laid Lu on the floor, pills all over the floor, but what caught my attention was the pool of blood that she was laying in._

_"No no no no! LU!" I ran over and fell to my knees my hands hovering above her not sure where to start. I look her over and noticed the blood was coming from her wrists. Straight down, no across like a normal person would do. Obviously she didn't want to do it for show. She did it because she meant for it to end everything._

_I pulled out my phone and dialed 911._

_"Hello 911 what's your emergency?" The lady one the other end asked._

_"Yes... Um... My friend! She's... She's... Oh My God! There's so much blood! Please Hurry!" I said panicking as I felt the tears fall down my face._

_"Blood ma'am?" The lady said._

_"Yes, Yes! Please hurry!" I said hanging up to grab some towels and wrap them around her wrists. I was freaking out. I knew I should call Gajeel but I couldn't think about that right now. It felt like forever before I heard a knock at the door. "COME IN! IN HERE!" I yelled from the bathroom._

_When I looked up I seen 2 people in uniforms come in with a medical bag. "Ma'am can we ask you to please step away?" The one man asked. I shook my head rapidly. "Please ma'am we need to get to her." I reluctantly stepped away. I didn't want to leave her._

_The man and his female partner picked her up and put her on the stretcher and wheeled her out of the bathroom. I followed closely behind them, my eyes never leaving Lu._

_"I'm sorry ma'am but you're going to have to follow us we don't have enough room for you in the ambulance..." The man said. I nodded and ran straight to my car after they loaded Lu into the ambulance._

_I got back in my car and followed behind them. I pick up my phone and opened my messages to Gajeel._

**_Me:_ ** _Hospital._

_I put my phone down and kept driving. I heard my phone go off but I ignored it. I didn't even look at it when I did get to the hospital. I ran inside after parking and ran straight to the front desk. My phone still going off._

_"Lucy Heartfillia." I said to the lady who put a finger up to tell me to hold on while she was talking on the phone. I tapped my foot impatiently. She still was talking on the phone 10 minutes later. I finally had it. I practically jumped over the desk and grabbed the phone off her ear. " I SAID LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" I snapped. I glared at the lady as she nodded and started typing on the keyboard in front of her._

_"She's in the E.R. Go through that door there..." She pointed right to a double door. "And she in room 13." The lady said. I nodded and handed the phone back to her._

_"Thank you." I said with a small smile and ran straight through the doors the lady said to go through. I ran through the halls in search of the room number. I came upon it but I was stopped by a doctor._

_"Ma'am. May I ask you, where are you going?" The doctor asked. Honestly he didn't look like a doctor, he looked like a he was barely out of middle school._

_"My Friend. Lucy. Heartfillia..." I panted out._

_He opened the chart he was holding. "Oh yes. I'm sorry but until she wakes up and we have determined she's not a danger to herself or others she can't have any visitors." The foolish doctor said._

_I glared at the man, "I Don't give a shit! She's my friend and I found her! If you don't let me see her right now I will call the head of this hospital and have your job in the process!" I snapped as I advanced on the man slowly._

_The man slowly backed up until he backed into a wall. "Ma'am... I'm sorry but those are the rules..." The man said._

_I ground my teeth and pulled out my phone. "Fine, you sealed your own fate..." I muttered. I dialed Laxus' grandfather. It rang 3 times before he answered._

_"Levy? What is wrong my child?" Makarov asked._

_"Hello Mr. Makarov..." I said, when I saw the doctor's eyes almost pop out of his head I almost laughed. Almost. "I need a favor..." I said._

_"What is it child?" Makarov asked._

_I took a deep breath, "It's Lu! She's in the hospital! And they won't let me in to see her!" I practically cried._

_"Give a me a few minutes child, I will straighten it out..." Makarov said as he hung up._

_I went to put my phone away when it rang again. I looked and see it was Gajeel. I rolled my eyes and ignored it. I turned towards the doctor with a hard glare. The poor guy was shaking. I smirked when his phone went off and he jumped at the sound._

_I heard him answer it and every few second you would hear him say 'but' and then finally an 'understood sir'. He had a defeated look on his face._

_"Sorry ma'am... Please come with me." The man said. I smirked as I followed him inside. I saw Lu laying there asleep, her wrists covered in bandages. "She'll be out for a while longer. We had to pump her stomach and she needed stitches... I'll leave you alone for now..." The man said walking out the door._

_I huffed and took a seat next to bed. "Oh, Lu..." I mumbled. My phone off again. I looked and seen it was Gajeel again. "Shit..." I sighed as I answered the phone. Before I could even say anything he went off on me._

_"WHAT THE FUCK SHRIMP! I've been called you for over 2 hours! Why are you at the hospital!? Did you get hurt?! I don't have to kill anyone do I?" He rambled. I blinked a few times before letting out a giggle._

_"Sorry Gaj... It's Lu... She's the one who was taken to the hospital, not me..." I said. I wanted to laugh when he responded._

_"WHO THE FUCK HURT MY BUNNY!?" He yelled. I wanted burst out laughing because I could so picture his face right now too._

_"Just c-come to t-the h-hospital..." I said trying not to laugh but failing miserably. He didn't say anything. Then I heard the click. He hung up on me. I shook my head. Silly, silly man._

_About 15 minutes later the doctor came back in, "I came in to check a few things before we contact her emergency contact. Since it's a males name I'm guessing it's not you..." The man said. My eyes went wide._

_I shook my head, "No! It's alright! You wouldn't be able to get a hold of him! I can tell him later..." I said waving my hands in front of me. The man raised an eyebrow at me. "It's fine really... I'll call him later and tell him! We're all really close." I said to the man who was about to say something when Gajeel came running in._

_"WHERE'S MY BUNNY!" He yelled coming to a complete stop. He had a look of shock and rage on his face. I bit my lip trying to stop from laughing again._

_The doctor looked dumbfounded. "Is he..." The doctor began to ask._

_"No... He's not... But he is his best friend..." I said pulling Gajeel down into the chair next to mine. I sighed when Gajeel almost growled at the poor guy. When the doctor left Gajeel sighed heavily._

_"What the fuck happened Shrimp?" Gajeel asked. I really didn't want to be to tell him. But I explained everything that happened from when I found her till now. "Great... Do we tell Laxus?" He asked. I shook my head. "You know when he finds out he's going to be pissed right?" He said and I nodded._

_"There's nothing else we can do... We need to keep it quiet... As much as I want to call him and tell him we both know that wouldn't go over too well... Neither one of them are over each other..." I said as I crossed my arms and laying them on the bed with my chin on top of them. I looked over at Gajeel and he nodded as he sighed again._

**_ ~~End Flashback - Laxus POV~~ _ **

I took a deep breath, "I had a feeling that's what it was..." I said. I looked over to Gajeel and smirked, "Your bunny huh?" I teased.

"Shut up..." Gajeel grumbled looking away with, I think that was a blush on his cheeks. I chuckled a bit at his embarrassment.

I looked over to Lucy and frowned a bit. It was now or never. I walked over and sat in the chair that Little Blue was sitting in before. Lucy's back was to me. "Hey Blondie..." I said softly.

She went stiff. I could already picture her face, she probably looked like she saw a ghost. "Wh-What are you doing here..." Lucy whispered.

"Honestly... I don't know... Gajeel told me to come..." I said watching her start to curl in on herself. "Hey... Look at me... Please..." I pleaded.

She shook her head, "No... No... You need to leave now..." Lucy said in a panicked voice.

"I'm not going anywhere... I haven't seen you in so long... I've missed you..." I said as she scoffed. "I'm serious... It's not the same without you..." She hid her face in the pillow and whimpered. I sighed as I got up and crawled up to her, laying behind her. "Please... Talk to me..." I said reaching over her and I grabbed her hand lacing my fingers with hers.

"Why don't any of you ever listen to me... I said to leave..." Lucy cried tightening her hand in mine. I couldn't help the small smile that started to form on my face.

"Because everyone loves you... I love you..." I said. Those 3 words that I rarely ever say to her. I was scared to to say them before but right now they need to be said.

She snorted, "Yeah right... That's why you sle..." I didn't let her finish her sentence, I knew what she was going to say. I turned her towards me and slammed my lips onto hers. She gasped giving me the perfect opportunity to push my tongue into her mouth. I poured as much feeling as possible into this kiss that I could.

I held her hands down carefully. Our tongue's dueled for a victor. I wasn't letting her win. When we parted for air, I put my forehead against hers.

"Please... Listen to me... I don't remember anything... You know I would never do that to you! Never! When I figured out what happened I was pissed. That bitch confessed to drugging my drink while I was at the gym... I wanted to kill her... She ruined the best thing I ever had in my life..." I confessed.

She shook her head rapidly., "No... You're lying! I saw everything with my own eyes..." She cried.

"Let me ask you then... Who was on top?" I asked.

She growled, "She was..." Her glare made me shiver. She has been the only girl I was ever actually afraid of.

"Exactly... When have you ever known me not to be on top when I finish?" I asked challenging her. "I never have with you why would I with someone else... It's not in my nature..." I said nuzzling my nose against her neck. "Please... I've never lied to you... Not once, in the entire time we were together I never once lied to you..." I said.

She hid her face in my chest and cried wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled slightly as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Please baby... Come home..." I said. I felt her nod. I sighed in relief. "Good... I can actually sleep then..." I chuckled when she snorted.

I looked towards the doors and saw Gajeel and Little Blue smiling. I could tell I was too. I got her back that's all I cared about. "Now, come on you have friends that are worried about you..." I said softly. I pulled back and looked at her face. I could see everything, her face wasn't as full as it used to be, her eyes were red and puffy, there were dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes looked dull, not a bright as they used to be.

"I don't know... I haven't been the nicest to them..." She whispered.

"Come on Lu... We're ordering Pizza..." Little Blue said from the door way.

"Yeah, come on Bunny, none us will hold any of this against you... We knew you weren't yourself... Not with everything that you were doing... Now, if you don't mind bringing back the Bunny we know and love we would be even happier." Gajeel said from behind Little Blue.

"I-I don't know... I'm not really hungry right now..." Lucy said as she sat up her arms wrapped around herself.

I sat up and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back against me, resting my chin on her shoulder. "Come on Blondie... We have a lot of things to discuss..." I whispered into her neck.

She was shaking, "I-I..." She sighed laying her head against mine. It was like no time had passed. "I-I guess..." She said relaxing into me. She was still slightly shaking. I tightened my arm around her silently reassuring her it'll be okay.

"Come on Lu..." Little Blue urged. Lucy nodded as she slowly moved her legs out from under her. I loosened my arm around her and moved back a bit to let her move to the edge of the bed.

"Go head and order... I think we need to talk alone for a minute..." I said not looking away from Lucy. "And shut the door..." I added. Gajeel smirked, I could have slapped it off his face if I didn't have other things on my mind.

"S-s-sure Laxus..." Little Blue said slowly closing the door. Once the door was shut I felt Lucy tense.

"Hey... None of that now..." I said soothingly cupping her cheek. She leaned into my hand but was still very tense. "Talk to me..." I said rubbing my thumb against her cheek.

"W-What's there to t-talk about?" She stuttered.

"Tell me what's on your mind... Ask me anything you want... Just please... Please talk to me... You have no idea how much I've missed you... I wanted to tell you what happened once I found out but everyone told me to leave you alone..." I said pulling her face towards me and kissing her cheek.

"I didn't... I didn't want to see you... I still don't..." She said through grit teeth. I frowned, "Why did you come here? Why would you come here!? I made myself clear! I wanted nothing to do with you!" She cried out. I wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into my chest, her tears soaking my shirt. I didn't care though.

"I know that... But I didn't even know what was happening! I would have never ever did that to you! You know me better then that I thought!" I growled hugging her tighter.

"I thought I did... But then I saw you..." She ground her teeth together shaking in my grasp.

"I've explained it! Damn it Lucy!" I snapped pushing her down on the bed holding her hands above her head. "I feel horrible about it as it is! I have no clue about any of it! Damn it! Why can't you get it through your head that I wasn't in control! Hell I have no idea how I even got home from the gym!" I hovered over her my forehead laying against her shoulder.

"How is that even possible? How can you not remember anything!? You really expect me to believe some bullshit like that?" She spat.

"It's not bullshit! It's the fucking truth! She even admitted it! Gajeel and Blue were there when she did! If you don't believe me then ask them! They were there!" I said through grit teeth.

"Why would she do that? She was my friend?! How could you..." I had just about enough of her accusing me. I cut her off with my lips pressing against hers. The fight she had in her was lost as she melted against my mouth. She molded to me seeking more. I can tell I wasn't the only one who missed this.

We parted for air, "Stop... Just stop... I'll tell you everything I know... Bicks told me why Cana did what she did... He was just as pissed..." I said laying my head back on her shoulder. She wiggled her wrists in my hand and smirked because of the position we're in. But I push it to the back of my mind.

She sighed, "So, start talking or I'll scream..." She said through grit teeth, though I could hear her trying not to cry. I sighed and began telling her about my conversation with Bicks.

**_ ~~Flashback – Laxus' POV~~ _ **

_It's been a few days since that entire fucked situation happened. Stupid bitch made me lose the best thing I ever had. Lucy was everything to me, she still is and always will be. I didn't even want to get out of bed. But My phone has been going off for the past 2 hours. So I decided it was finally time for me to answer it. I looked at my phone and raised an eyebrow. 'Bickslow?' I thought._

_I answered it, "What do you want?" I said pretty harshly._

_"Nice to hear you too... Look I need to talk to you..." Bicks said._

_"What the hell do you need to talk to me about? I'm really not in the mood specially after what your cunt of a girlfriend did..." My voice cracked at the end thinking about what happened._

_"Yeah... That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about..." I barked out a laugh. "No... I'm serious..." He sounded like he was begging._

_I sighed, "Fine... Be here in 20... I need to try and get a shower..." I heard him let out a relieved sigh._

**_ ~~Still Flashback – Time Skip 25 mins – Still Laxus' POV~~ _ **

_I heard a knock at my door as I finished pulling my pants up. I sighed hanging the towel I was using to dry my hair around my neck. I walked over to the door and unlocked to open it. I stepped aside to let Bicks in._

_"So... Are you going to tell me what this is all about? I would like to get back to moping around..." I grumbled._

_He raised an eyebrow at me. "Never thought I'd hear that come from your mouth..." Bicks said as he took a seat in one of my arm chairs._

_"Just get on with it..." I groaned sitting on my couch._

_"Okay... So, after we left here, me and her got into a huge fight about what happened. And when I say fight I mean fight... Like physically and shit..." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah... So anyway, when I finally was able to get to sit down I asked why the fuck she did it..." Bicks pretty much growled._

_"Okay... So, why did she do it? Why did she think it was okay to ruin my life as well as Lucy's?" I asked impatiently. I just wanted this conversation over and him out of my apartment._

_"She said she was jealous... Super jealous that you chose Lucy to have a serious relationship with when you told Cana that you don't do serious relationships and she was just a one nighter nothing more... And not even a few months later you're dating cheerleader..." God how I hated when he called her that. She dressed up as a Cheerleader once for a costume party and he's called her that since._

_"I told her the truth... She was just something to take the edge off... She was nothing more then a one nighter. What does she want me to say? I couldn't help that I fell in love with Lucy? It just... Kinda happened you know..." I said still trying to wrap my head around this jealousy thing._

_"She became friends with Cheerleader to get close to you... Apparently she loves you or some shit and was only using Cheerleader and me to get to you... To tell you the truth I had a feeling that was the case the entire time... She only ever wanted to hang out when I would be with you but you were always with cheerleader so she never had a chance to get to you..." He said looking at the floor. I could tell he really liked the girl._

_I sighed, "Lucy means more to me then anyone or anything... I'll never be with anyone but her... I'll figure out a way to fix this with her and I... I can't live without her..." I whispered._

_Bicks looked at me, "I know man... That's why I wanted to talk to you... I was hoping we're still good... Before you ask, No I'm not with her anymore... And I won't be returning to the band..." I looked at him shocked._

_"What? I already need to find a new drummer..." I shook my head, "Whatever... I don't care... If she's not there there's no point at all in having a band anyway..." I said standing up and walking to the door. Bicks stood and followed getting the hint that I wanted him to leave._

_"Yeah... Sorry man... If you see Cheerleader tell her I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Bicks said before he walked out the door._

_Once he was out the door I shut it and locked it. I walked back to the couch and laid down on it. I haven't slept in my bed since. It's not the same without her. Everything reminded me of her and how much she meant to me._

**_ ~~Flashback End – Still Laxus' POV~~ _ **

I finished telling her everything and somehow we ended up with me sitting up against the head board of her bed with her laying down in between my legs and her arms wrapped around my waist. Head laid on my chest. I was crumbing my fingers through her hair.

"So... You had a one night stand with Cana months before you met me and she's held a grudge because you told you didn't want a relationship and then you turned around and started dating me?" She asked trying to understand everything.

"Yeah... Pretty much..." I said. I never wanted to let go but there was a knock at her bedroom door. I practically growled.

She lifted her head up slightly, "Come in..." She said. Little blue pokes her head in.

"Pizza's here..." Little Blue said as her cheeks turn pink. I chuckled at this.

"Alright... We'll... We'll be out in a minute..." Lucy said. Little Blue nodded and closed the door. Not even a minute later we heard female squeals. "Great... Now they're going to get the wrong idea..." Lucy mumbled.

"I take it you want me to leave?" I said sadly, I didn't want to leave not after being able to see, hold, and talk to her again.

"Laxus... It's just..." I shook my head.

"I know... You don't trust me or believe me still... I get it... I will do anything to make this up to you to try and fix this... I just... I just..." My voice cracked but she surprised me when she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"I know Laxus... It's just... I can feel myself letting you back in... I'm scared..." She whispered into my neck. I sighed and hugged her.

"One day at a time? As much as I hate it but we can start over... I've never once cheated on you before... Never... You had Levy and Mira follow me to make sure I wasn't for the first year of us being together because you heard of my reputation..." She looked up at me shocked.

"You knew?" She asked still not believing it.

"Yeah, Of course I did..." I chuckled, "Those 2 always made it so obvious... But I left it go because I knew you needed to be sure you could trust me. Hell... I'll even handcuff myself to you for the rest of our lives to prove it to you! Please... Just don't make me leave you again... I don't think I'd be able to handle that again..." I said in a pleading tone. I don't care I'll beg if I have to.

She sighed, "Alright... We'll take it day by day..." She said and I smiled hugging her excitedly. "Alright! Let go..." She said burring her face into my chest. Boy did I miss this. She has always been my home.

**_ Lucy's POV _ **

I've been terrified since Laxus showed up out of the blue. I never wanted to see him again. But now I don't want him to leave. I thought I could hate him, I was wrong. All I feel is love. I've loved him for so long.

"Come on before the others come in here..." Laxus said hold his hand out for me. I looked up at him and nodded taking his hand.

"Alright..." I said walking with him to the door. I was still a bit uneasy. We walked into the living room where everyone was sitting with 4 boxes of Pizza on my coffee table. I felt my stomach turn. Just looking at the food made me sick. I absentmindedly wrapped my arm over my stomach, it felt uneasy. I was so unfocused I let out an 'eep' when I was pulled down to sit. I landed in the lap of Laxus who wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me there.

"What kind of pizza do you want Lu?" Lev asked me.

I shook my head, "I'm not really that hungry... Maybe later..." I said sinking further into Laxus' lap.

"Are you sure Lu?" Lev asked again.

"I'm sure..." I said unknowingly making myself comfortable in Laxus' lap like I used to. It's where I've always felt safe.

**_ Time Skip 2 hours – Still Lucy's POV _ **

Everyone was done eating and telling funny stories, mostly embarrassing ones about me. Which is how I ended up practically curled into a ball on Laxus' lap hiding my face in my hands.

I heard someone clear their throat, I peeked through my fingers and saw it was Mira. I move my hands away but I stay settled where I'm sitting.

"Lucy..." Mira began. I have a feeling I know what she's going to talk about but I still was dreading it. "About tomorrow with the studio..." Mira said cautiously fiddling with her fingers. I held my hand up to stop her. I sighed, I knew this was coming and there was no way to avoid it. That's why they decided to gather here.

"I'll do it..." I said which earned me a bunch of squeals and Lev jumping on me to hug me. "Okay, okay!" I couldn't help but giggle. "You do know that, that song isn't finished right? I never finished writing it..." I said then I thought of something. "How did you find that anyway? I thought I got rid of it?" I asked narrowing my eyes at each of them.

Lev raised her hand, I was shocked, "I did Lu... I'm sorry! I was reading it and I ripped it out of you song book knowing you were going to burn the book... I loved the lyrics that's why I showed them to Mira who then showed them to Freed who then showed them to Laxus who then said he wanted to do the song with you and only you and here we are!" Lev rambled out in one breath. I blinked at her I was surprised to see she said that with out taking one breath.

"The song is good! I wouldn't have showed it to Freed if I didn't think so! And it would so fit this situation! Don't you think?" Mira gushed. I could see the hearts dancing in her eyes. I internally facepalmed.

I sighed, "Alright... I'll finish the song..." I was cut off by a hand that covered my mouth.

"WE will finish the song..." Laxus said tightening his arm around my waist which I forgot was there. I licked his hand and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What are you 10?" He asked. He removed his hand when I glared at him.

"We? How did it get turned into a We situation?" I asked crossing my arms and turning in his lap to look at him.

"Because it'll get done faster just like our other songs... We wrote them together..." He said and he had a point we would.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine... But how are we going to finish writing it by tomorrow?" I asked.

"Easy I stay here or you stay at my place we work on it and then sleep then go to the studio to record it. Easy peasey." Laxus said with a shrug of his should like it was really that simple. And maybe it was but it wasn't for me. I wasn't ready for him to see my scares. Hell, I don't think I'll ever be ready for that.

"Fine... You can stay here..." I all but whispered.

"So tomorrow then?" Mira asked with blinding smile on her face.

I sighed again, "Yes, Mira, tomorrow..." I said as she squealed happily. I shook my head at her antics.

"Great! We are going to go and let you both get started on that! Come on Freed we I have a party to plan!" Mira exclaimed excitedly as she practically bounced out of my apartment with Freed shaking his head right behind her.

"Glad to you looking better Lucy, take care and we'll see you tomorrow." Freed said before closing the door behind them.

I looked over to Lev and a sleeping Gajeel. "You know where the extra blankets and pillows are Lev..." I said and she shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm waking him and going home..." Lev said with a blush decorating her face.

I giggled, "Yeah you do that, none of that in my house thank you very much..." I said as she walked over and started shaking the sleeping man. I bit my lip to keep from laughing when he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down as he rolled to his side.

"I would never guessed that Gajeel was a cuddler..." Laxus mused. You could hear the amusement in his tone.

"Yeah he is... This isn't the first time I've seen this..." I giggled as Lev was trying to get out of the sleeping mans grasp. "I have pictures too for black mail if I need it..." I said watching as Lev stopped moving and whispered something in Gajeel's ear that made his eyes pop open and stare at her wide eyed. A grin appeared on his face while a smug looking Lev smirked at him.

"Welp! Nice to see you doing better Bunny, but we gotta go!" Gajeel said jumping to his feet taking Lev with him. I waved as they practically ran out the door.

"I wonder what she said to him?" Laxus asked with a curious tone.

"Oh, I have an idea... Naughty little girl she is..." I shook my head and giggled when Laxus gave his 'you gotta be shitting me' look. That's when it hit me, I was all alone with Laxus in my apartment. I couldn't help but tremble at the thought. I don't know if I would be able to do that.

"Calm down, Blondie... I'll sleep out here if that would make you feel more comfortable..." He said with sadness laced in his tone.

I gulped, "No... No, it's alright I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway..." I said laying my head against his chest. I felt safe right here like nothing could hurt me. I never wanted to leave these arms.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he nuzzled my neck, something I've missed. He always knew how to calm me down.

"Yeah... I'm sure... The only way I found that I could sleep without you was with vodka or something else just as strong... But I have none left..." I said looking down at my lap. I fiddled with the bandages that wrapped around my hands and arms.

"If I asked would you tell me happened?" He asked sliding a finger softly up my arm.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah I'll tell you..." I said with a sigh.


End file.
